Salah Kaprah versi YGO
by Yinny 'Willy-Chan' Chawade
Summary: ini adalah re-make fic "Salah Kaprah" di fandom lain. tapi dengan ending yang berbeda. Bagaimana seandainya jika para Yami puasa? apa mereka bisa kuat menjalankannya? Fic pertama di fandom YGO.


Title: Salah Kaprah versi YGO

Rated: T (for safety)

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: …

…

…

Eh, tunggu dulu, disclaimernya siapa ya? Bentar tak tanya dulu sama mboh Google. XD  
*dibantai para author dan chara-chara YGO*  
O-oh… Te-ternyata Yu-Gi-Oh i-ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei ya?  
*mendadak gagap(?)*

Story by: 'Dilly-Chan'

**Warning: Humor yang maksa, garing kriuk-kriuk(?), OOC parah, bahasa gaul cuy(?), EYD ancur amburadul melebur-lebur(?), abal, lebay, nista, gaje, waspadalah karena sang pengganggu bernama TYPO pasti berkeliaran dengan bebasnya di fic ini, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ MORE**

**A/N: **Fic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata. Tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan character yang ada.

* * *

Pada suatu siang di kota Domino yang suangaatthhh rata bin datar kaya tembok di rumah author, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan gempa dadakan yang datang tak diundang, pulang tak tahu arah(?). Yang ternyata oh ternyata(?) berasal dari suara sang maling sangar dengan julukan "Maling Psycho"(?) yang sangat menggelegar. Kelihatannya ia sedang dilanda stress berat akibat tidak bisa mencuri lagi untuk sementara waktu, jadi ia pun harus cuti dulu dari profesi tercintanya itu. Ditambah ia sedang merasa kelaparan dan kehausan karena sekarang ia sedang melaksanakan ibadah puasa.

BRAAKKK!

"Kapan nih buka puasanya? Gue udah gak TAHAAAAAANNNN!" Teriak Bakura sambil gebrak meja yang yang tak berdosa(?) itu.

"Sabar dong, BAKAKURA! Sebentar lagi juga buka puasa. Dan lo bisa makan sepuas LO!" Omel Yami. Sobat sehidup semati selama-lamanya(?) Bakura itu pun jadi ketularan virus darah tinggi (baca:emosi) Bakura.

"Tapi sampai KAPAN?" Tanya Bakura sambil marah-marah gaje mirip preman pasar lagi minta setoran.

"Sampai gue sumpel mulut lo yang kaya toa rusak itu. Udah ah, berisik banget sih lo dari tadi. Puasa tapi marah-marah mulu. Batal baru tau rasa lo!" Jawab Yami dengan nada mengancam.

"Halah, diem aja deh lo AYAM JABRIK!" Bentak Bakura pada sobat tercintanya(?) itu.  
Beberapa saat setelah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang bagaikan surga dunia bagi Bakura.

TONG TONG TONG TONG, DUG DUG DUG

"Nah, udah bedug tuh." Kata Bakura dengan kiyut feses (baca: cute face).

Setelah itu, dengan kecepatan setengah kedipan mata(?), Bakura pun langsung capcus ke dapur, ngambil gelas, lalu ia pun langsung minum air yang ada di atas meja –yang gak jelas deh tuh air bersih atau kaga- dengan amat sangat bernafsu kaya orang udah setahun gak ketemu air.

**\(-.-\) =3 =3**

"Alhamdulillah, akhirnya gue buka puasa juga." Seru Bakura yang baru aja keluar dari dapur dengan waria (baca: wajah ceria). Maklum aja lah, tadi ia baru menghabiskan 1 galon air di dapur sih.  
Yami –yang baru datang entah dari mana itu- pun cuma bisa pasang keran (baca: muke heran) gara-gara melihat kelakuan si Bakura garang(?) itu.

"Eh Kura, lo gak puasa ya?" Tanya Yami.

"Enak aja, gue puasa kok." Jawab Bakura sewot.

"Kok lo udah minum sih? Kan belum waktunya buka puasa." Tanya Yami lagi yang masih bingung.

"Emang lo gak denger? Tadi kan udah ada suara BEDUG! Berarti udah waktunya buka puasa dong AYAM JABRIK!" Bentak Bakura yang merasa bener.

"Elo yang BAKA! Tadi itu bukan suara bedug, tapi suara si Marik lagi main drum. TUH!" Jelas Yami sambil nunjuk ke arah Marik sang pembuat suara bedug palsu(?) itu.

TRAANNG TRAANNG DUG DUG DUG TONG TONG TONG

"WHOOOT? Ja-jadi, suara tadi itu… ELO RIK?" Tanya Bakura yang syok berat ke Marik.

"Hehe, iya. Maaf ya." Jawab Marik sambil cengar cengir gaje.

"Kenapa lo pada gak bilang ke GUE?" Tanya Bakura –entah pada siapa-

"Gimana kita mau bilang kalo lo aja kaga nanya BAKAKURA!" Bentak Yami yang sangat makjlebb(?) ke Bakura. Alhasil, hal itu membuat ia langsung tepar seketika.

.:OWARI:.

* * *

**A/N:** Hai minna-sama. Watashi wa Dilly-Chan desu. Yoroshiku nee~  
saya Cuma readers FYGOI yang mencoba peruntungan nasib menulis di fandom ini. Saya tau kalau fic ini pasti sangat ancur, tapi semoga pada suka ya. Saran dan segala kritik diterima dengan sangat lapang hati(?). So, Review please.


End file.
